His Name is Hand Banana
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: When Azula and Zuko were children they had a pet dog. His name Is Hand Banana. Short story. R
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Aqua teen hunger force or Avatar)**

His name is hand banana

Ozai sat in a chair and was watching his children play with a dog, that they found in town, in the courtyard.

Except the dog -looked a little odd, it was yellow and it looked like someone's hand.

There was a collar on it and it read "hand banana". Azula and Zuko begged and asked if they could keep him and he just said, "Yeah whatever just don't bother me".

After they returned to the palace they were really happy and played with their new dog for hours.

Ozai stood up, walked over and stood next to his wife who was watching Zuko and Azula playing with hand banana. "aww look how happy they are" and Ozai just grunted.

Hand banana ran over to them and was jumping and barking. Ursa was petting him and said "Isn't he cute?" "Yeah I guess he is kind of cute" Ozai admitted and hand banana stopped jumping and barking and pointed at Ozai with one of his paws and said in a deep voice "tonight you" and started to lick him self.

Ozai had a look of surprise on his face and he said, "What did you say, are you threatening me?" and Ursa looked at him and said, "Whom are you talking to?" and he pointed to hand banana and said "Him" as hand banana was chasing his own tail.

She said "He's just a dog" and hand banana stopped and said, "Yeah, I am just a dog" and he just blinked and Ursa just said "maybe its you imagination, your under a lot of stress lately" and he just chuckled and said "yeah it might be that" then Azula and Zuko came and said "Come on hand banana lets play" and as they left, and while Zuko and Azula weren't watching,

Hand banana stopped, turned around said menacingly "remember tonight" and ran off with Zuko and Azula.

**The end?**


	2. Chapter 2 the enforcer

**(A/N: i am sorry about the first chapter it was an experiment and so here is the rest of the story)**

Hand banana Chapter 2

After Ozai received a menacing threat from his children's dog, hand banana, he went to his throne room, was listening to his generals about the war with the earth kingdom and after the meeting he went to his room and he was cleaning up. Meanwhile his family found that hand banana had made them dinner.

The dinner was prepared like a professional chief had prepared it. Azula started eating the food and Ursa said as she was petting hand banana, "well I think this dog has brought our family together" and Azula and Zuko were nodding in agreement.

Ozai was in his room writing down plans of new ways to destroy the earth kingdom. He heard his door close behind him and he turned to see Hand Banana standing there.

"What the hell? No, no, no bad boy you don't belong here" "Who are you calling boy, the name is Hand banana" and Ozai stood up from his desk and said "are you talking to me?" and Hand banana closed the door and said "no not anymore, were done talking" and Ozai accidentally knocked over some papers from his desk and he said "hold on I got to bend over and pick up this thing up" and as he turned around and bent over hand banana leapt on to his back and Ozai screamed "hand banana no, No!"

A few minuets later Azula and Zuko started playing with hand banana in the courtyard and Ursa was watching them.

Ozai walked over and sat down next to her and Hand banana ran over to them and Ursa started petting him and cooed "Who's a good boy" and Ozai said "he's not a boy anymore, he's a man, cuz he just raped me" and Ursa looked at him in surprise and hand banana said "you think you can back that up" and Ozai said "I got the bruises to prove it" and hand banana said "no, no I mean that ass can you back that up" and Ozai looked furious and screamed "you hear what he's saying" Ursa just looked at him and said he's just a dog and he's been here for a day, how can he learn to talk" and hand banana said "all I know is ball and good… and rape" after a few minuets of Ozai trying to convince his wife and kids that there dog was evil he left the palace with a plan.

He saw a dog that looked like a bald man. The dog wore sandles and had a mustache the dog had a collar on and it said "the enforcer" and the dog said, "I want my name to be spaghetti".

Ozai returned to the palace with spaghetti and he went to the courtyard and saw hand banana alone.

He told spaghetti to do what hand banana did to him but spaghetti said, "meh I don't feel like it, you know we might have something you know we sort of clicked" after a few minuets of awkward silence spaghetti said "I'm going to rape you" and he tackled Ozai who was screaming "No spaghetti no, no" and Hand Banana jumped on to Ozai as well.

Meanwhile Shake, Frylock, and Carl were watching from a second story window of a nearby building. Shake said "wow you don't see that everyday" Frylock looked at the box of make your own dog 1.0 and said "banned in 55 countries, never to be used to create dog's" and he said walking off "I'm going to lock the door now" and Carl said "I told you so" as Ozai was screaming at the top of his lungs.

In the end Ozai threw out Hand banana and Spaghetti out of the palace and ever since then he had been paranoid that Hand Banana and Spaghetti might return making him the mean guy he is.

**The end.**


End file.
